Daniel Fitzgerald
Daniel Fitzgerald, played by Angus Hepburn, is the owner of an Irish distillery and a member of the Irish Republican Army (IRA). Biography Background Season 2 On the estate of an IRA leader Nucky fires a full drum of machinegun ammunition into a grandfather clock as a demonstration of the Thompson. His audience includes Sleater, the owner of the estate, Patrick, Daniel Fitzgerald, Bill Neilan and another IRA leader. The clock is torn apart by the hail of bullets and Nucky tells the impressed onlookers that the gun holds 50 .45 calibre rounds per magazine. He hands the weapon to Sleater who gives it to Neilan. Nucky says that it was known as a “trench broom” in World War I. Neilan gives the weapon to Patrick who says that with a few thousand of the guns they could fight their way to Buckingham Palace. Fitzgerald assumes that Nucky invented the weapon, given their shared surname. Nucky is momentarily discombobulated but dismisses the link as a happy coincidence. Neilan wonders how Nucky got hold of the weapons and Nucky simply says that they are American made and that he is an American. Nucky takes a cigarette from Sleater and Sleater lights it for him. McGarrigle drives onto the estate in a red town car. He gets out and his driver closes the door behind him. Patrick jokes that McGarrigle missed the fireworks and Fitzgerald adds that Nucky easily defeated the clock. McGarrigle observes that nothing stops Fitzgerald’s merriment. Fitzgerald counters that death is long. Neilan asks McGarrigle for his news and McGarrigle reports that the English have offered a truce. Sleater is irritated that this is being considered. McGarrigle adds that Sinn Féin president Eamon de Valera is travelling to London to negotiate terms. Nucky wonders what is on the table and McGarrigle explains that the English are offering a free state. Patrick angrily asserts that a free state is not independence. Their host interjects that Patrick has not yet heard the proposals. Patrick believes they would still be under British dominion and Fitzgerald asserts that it is good enough for de Valera to consider. Patrick reminds the others that they swore to fight to the bitter end and McGarrigle suggests that they may have reached it. Patrick is disbelieving and asks McGarrigle if he really thinks this. McGarrigle says that there is enough blood on the ground for both of their lifetimes. McGarrigle says that he will fight if he must and make peace if it is wise while Neilan shares a sideways glance with Sleater. McGarrigle’s man turns the care around and he gets in. Fitzgerald tells Nucky that McGarrigle’s youngest son was killed while fighting a month ago and then invites Nucky for a drink, saying that he knows a quiet place. ("Battle of the Century") Fitzgerald takes Nucky and Sleater to his distillery. He pours them whiskey and raises a toast saying “Sláinte” (Gaelic, meaning to your health). He asks Nucky’s opinion and Nucky says that the whiskey was worth the trip. Fitzgerald chuckles and then bemoans the current state of his business. He had been distilling 2 million gallons a year. Sleater jokes that he drank his fair share of the output. Nucky wonders if the rebellion has stopped Fitzgerald from exporting to England and he confirms this and adds that America accounted for 80% of his foreign sales prior to prohibition. He complains that the struggling brewery has been in his family for 90 years and Nucky commiserates. Fitzgerald says that it is only money and raises his glass to his health and family. Nucky looks around at the stockpiled crates and asks if they are all filled with whiskey. Nucky wonders if Fitzgerald will give him 10,000 cases on consignment. Fitzgerald defers, saying that if a peace agreement is reached he can resume trade and will be able to talk to them then about making a deal. Sleater removes his hat and sits down and Nucky asks when this would be. Sleater shakes his head and says the word is that it will take at least 5 months, until December 1921. Nucky says that the time frame is too long for his needs and Fitzgerald offers his regrets. Nucky interrupts, guessing that Fitzgerald is going to say that he has no use for the guns with peace around the corner. Fitzgerald adds that he will not defy McGarrigle’s leadership given his success and sacrifice. Sleater nods and Nucky draws on the whiskey again. ("Battle of the Century") McGarrigle is later killed by Patrick on orders from Neilan. Neilan goes ahead with Nucky's proposition. ("Battle of the Century") Relationships *Owen Sleater: Former colleague in IRA (deceased) *Nucky Thompson: Political donor, arms dealer (deceased) *John McGarrigle: Colleague in IRA (deceased) *Bill Neilan: Colleague in IRA *Patrick: Colleague in IRA *Del Grogan: Former collegue in IRA (deceased) *Eamon de Valera: President of Sinn Féin Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:IRA members Category:Businessmen Category:Season 2 Category:Irish people Category:Belfast